


Not a Possum

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A cat! Not a possum. There is no possum, just a cat!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021, anonymous





	Not a Possum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrairieDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/gifts).



> No possum!

The Cat! had been reading her hypnotherapy books, she was sure of it. Odd because until last week she hadn’t had a Cat!. There had been something (possibly a ~~not possum~~ CAT!) up in the eaves around that time, but that was over now.

The problem was solved and she had her little gray Cat! to help her with stress. A little gray CAT! with a long, skinny tail…

**Author's Note:**

> CAAAAAT!!!!1!!!!


End file.
